


The Hosie Pizza Delivery Au

by celestargxnt



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hosie, Idk what i'm doing, Lots of gay panicking, Pining, highschool, hope doesn't really know she likes girls yet, hope is rich, josie is poor, pizza delivery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestargxnt/pseuds/celestargxnt
Summary: Hope Mikaelson and Josie Saltzman are polar opposites. Hope is wealthy and unbeknownst to the hardships of Josie's lower class status. She doesn't care much for the elegant lifestyle her family offers, but rather settles for being a normal, lazy, high school girl. Either way, she still has a LOT of money. Josie is constantly working to provide for herself and her sister in place of their alcoholic father and dead mother. Her life is jam-packed whether it be handling her selfish sister, or trying to make good grades for more scholarship opportunities for college. The only thing (or so they think) Hope and Josie have in common is simple: their love for pizza.
Relationships: Ethan Machado/Hope Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Rafael Waithe, Josie Saltzman/Lizzie Saltzman, Maya Machado/Hope Mikaelson, Milton "MG" Greasley/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 25
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by and dedicated to @/kay_bry_ on twitter <3
> 
> hope you enjoy!
> 
> also this is my first story on here so uh cut me some slack ig

Hope is rich. She gets whatever she wants, whenever she wants. Any designer clothes she could ask for, she could buy, no problem. Any gourmet dish she can think of, she can eat. Dream car? That’s covered. Big house? Absolutely. She is quite literally the richest high schooler in the USA, but you would never know it just by looking at her. Despite all the luxuries offered to her each day, she is more than happy to settle with a pair of simple, grey sweatpants and loose black tank-top. The only hint towards her, more or less, affluent lifestyle is her last name, Mikaelson.

Her father, Klaus Mikaelson, has been running their global family business ever since his father died and his father before him and so on. Hayley, his wife, helps manage along with Klaus’s brother, Elijah; and most of the other family members are spread out across the world running smaller branches of the business.

To put it simply, the Mikaelson family is well-known for their previous, present, and future generations of wealth.

Hope doesn’t really care, however. In fact, she would rather people believe she is born to an average, middle-class, family. She would rather that than flaunt the money behind her name.

Only a select few people at her high school know her full name; whether that be because they witnessed her uncle Kol drop her off in a bright, neon-green Lamborghini, or just because they heard her name called out during attendance, she would prefer it be kept to a minimum.

The only person she has deliberately told, on purpose, is her one and only friend, Maya Machado. Maya is very lighthearted, easy-going, and the least bit interested in Hope’s bank account (at least compared to others). They first met during a game of freeze-tag on the playground in 3rd grade and have been friends ever since. For some reason, Hope felt comfortable telling Maya. It might’ve been the naive nature that comes with being a 3rd grader, but either way it worked out fine.

_“Tag! You’re frozen!”_

_Hope stood there, unable to move her frozen limbs, when she turned her head slightly to see a girl caught in the same predicament as her._

_“You got frozen too?” The girl asked Hope with a bright smile. Hope couldn’t imagine why she would be so happy about being stuck in one place._

_Although she hated the idea of making new friends, she decided she liked how happy this girl was and nodded her tiny head in response._

_There was a short pause._

_“I’m Maya Machado.”_

_Hope said nothing. She didn’t know what to say. Does she say her name back? Maya said her last name so does that mean she has to say hers too?_

_No. She doesn’t want any more people to know. Then all she will talk about is how rich she is. She doesn’t even like being rich. Her mom and dad are always gone because of it. Being rich is lonely. Maybe that means she should make some friends and not be lonely..._

_Yeah. She will just say her first name._

_“I’m Hope.”_

_Maya smiled, as a teammate came by and unfroze her. They didn’t unfreeze Hope, though. No one really liked her, because they were all jealous of her house and money. At least that’s what her dad told her._

_What if Maya finds out her last name is Mikaelson and doesn’t want to be her friend anymore? She might as well tell her now, so it won’t hurt as bad later._

_“Hope Mikaelson.”_

_Maya smiled again. She was always smiling, Hope thought._

_“That’s pretty,” she said, still glowing with joy. She ran to Hope, unfroze her, and never said another word about her name._

Just as Hope likes it to be, she is a fairly normal girl. She goes to school, makes passing grades (barely), and spends most of her free time hanging out with Maya or scrolling through instagram. 

To no surprise, she has over 500k followers. The only post on her feed is a picture of Kol and his home-town buddy, Kai Parker. It’s an un-flattering selfie any man in his thirties would take, just for the purpose of embarrassing his niece with the caption: “hacked 🤪.” 

Like most things, Hope doesn’t care that much about instagram. The only exception being: josaltz14. Everyday, since last year, Hope refreshes Josie Saltzman’s feed to see if she made a new post or posted to her story. She realizes it’s an unhealthy habit, but finds herself wishing she could be friends with Josie. It’s nothing more than that. Plus, her posts are cute.

There is this one from about a year ago of her and her sister, Lizzie at some pizza place. It seems like Lizzie had flicked tomato sauce onto Josie face, which caused Josie to make the cutest pouty face Hope has ever seen. Sometimes she touches her screen as if she can wipe the sauce off her puffy cheeks.

_Hmm. That’s probably weird. She should stop doing that._

Another one of her favorites is a recent post of just Josie. She is walking down a sidewalk in a flowy, yellow dress, spotted with white flowers. It fits perfectly around her slim waist and compliments her tan skin. Her hair is half-up, half-down, and the orange glow of the sunset shines perfectly onto her brunette curls. In conclusion, she looks perfect, and Hope stares at that picture for at least 30 minutes a day. 

Hope pretends she has “favorites” but in reality, she loves Josie’s whole account. 

So, there Hope was again, secretly admiring a girl she only has one class with at school. A girl she had never spoken to. A girl she will probably never speak to. Just another girl who would hate her like everyone else because of her stupid last name.

-

“Lizzieeee!” Josie drawled out her sister’s name in annoyance.

“Just give me the keys, pleaseee,” she practically begged Lizzie. Her shift starts in less than 10 minutes and she just couldn’t wait to drive around delivering pizzas to random people. Well, she definitely could, but her boss might not like the sound of that.

“Sorry, sis. I called dibs on the car last week,” Lizzie explained with fake empathy.

“What are you even talking ab-“

“Hush, hush.” Lizzie lifted a finger to Josie’s mouth, quite literally hushing her.

“We need not dwell in the past,” she declared as if she was Shakespeare. 

Leaving Josie in awe of the fact that she actually just “shushed” her, Lizzie bolted out the door. She ran after her inconsiderate sister, but was too late and decided it wouldn’t be worth it to go running down the street after a car. 

So, Josie stood at the doorway, contemplating skipping her shift until she realized there was no room for slacking. She needed to provide for her sister, in place of her nowhere-to-be-seen, alcoholic father, and 6-feet-under mother. Lizzie was selfish and brutally unapologetic sometimes, but she is still her sister, and she loves her.

_“Josie?”_

_Lizzie shuffled into her twin’s room, crying. Josie immediately noticed something was wrong._

_“Lizzie- what happened?” Worry, concern, and anger flashed across her face all at once._

_“Dad. He’s drunk again. He...he just, um yelled at me again...you know.”_

_Lizzie seemed used to this - like she was telling a story again for the hundredth time. She wiped the few tears from her cheeks._

_Josie, still with a sympathizing look hung across her face, nodded in understanding and hugged her sister. She held her, wishing there was something she could do to fix everything._

Josie straightened her small, black bow tie, smoothed out her tight, but not too tight, black shorts, and made sure her bright red polo was tucked in perfectly. With a new sense of determination, she lifted her chin and began the 30 minute walk to Little Caesar’s Pizza.

Halfway to her destination, Josie passed the largest house in Mystic Falls. The architecture was definitely Creole-inspired. It looked like it came straight out of New Orleans. Although she passed it almost everyday, it still seemed strange for such a massive house to reside in such a small town.

She admired the French style of the windows and could’ve sworn she saw someone staring right back at her...that was the least of her worries, however.

She was already 10 minutes late to her shift. Normally being late once or twice isn’t such a big deal, but this time it was. 

Josie started out as a janitor for a year at Little Caesar’s, then moved up as a cashier, and now is finally getting to deliver pizzas. Today, she was supposed prove she was ready and responsible enough to simply drive a car, but no responsible person shows up to work 30 minutes late.

She hurried along and sped up her walk, praying she didn’t jeopardize her chance at a promotion. 

-

“You’re late,” Caesar made known to everyone in the kitchen, voice as emotionless as possible. His name wasn’t actually Caesar, but that’s what everyone called him. It was Clarke. Passionless, exhausted, and clearly depressed, Clarke.

Unfortunately, Clarke was one of those people who got roped into their father’s business without a say. He grew up learning the ropes of owning a pizza place when, finally, his mean old grump of a dad got too old for the job. 

A rumor went around that he always wanted to be involved in some sort of aviation, or airplanes or something, but that died down soon. To be fair, he was always making comments about just ‘flying away and escaping this dreadful life’, so it didn’t seem too far-fetched.

“I know- I’m so, so sorry. My s-sister, um and my car-“

“The company car is parked outside.” Uninterested as ever, Clarke tossed the keys to Josie. She didn’t catch them.

Surprised but thankful, she quickly picked the keys up off the greasy, tiled floor.

“Thank y-you,” she managed to say, still flustered.

Making her way out of the front door (after grabbing a box of freshly made cheese pizza), the signature bell rung sweetly in Josie’s ears. She doesn’t remember it always sounding so pleasant, but maybe it had something to do with her current circumstances.

She was, more or less, successfully promoted and, quite frankly, couldn’t wait to make her first delivery. She enjoyed the ding of the notification (the delivery address) on her phone more than she should’ve.

-

The out-dated, red hatchback pulled into a mile-long driveway with a particularly nervous driver in the front seat. 

Huh. So her first order was from the weird mansion. What could go wrong? Someone rich probably lives in a house as size-able as this one, so she might even get a good tip.

Trying her best to shovel down her anxiety, Josie knocked her hand against the elegant double doors. 

She heard a muffled voice get closer and closer until one door was swung open quickly.

There stood a lean, auburn-haired girl in loose sweatpants and a slightly cropped tank top that revealed her midriff. The girl dropped her hand from the door, eyes widened in...shock? Her eyes were beautifully blue, and spaced perfectly apart, leaving just the right spot for her perfect nose to fit. She had the most delicate cheekbones that were in perfect proportion to the rest of her face. Her lips were-

Josie dropped the pizza.

|   
---|---


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for such a long wait
> 
> this chapter was kind of hard to write

Hope somehow managed to pry her eyes away from Josie's Instagram feed, the only motivation being the rumble at the bottom of her stomach. She could really go for some pizza right now. 

She picked up her phone again, only just having set it down, and called the best pizza place in town: Little Caesar's.

"Hello! What would you like to order this afternoon?" Hope flinched, surprised at how chipper the man's voice was.

It didn't take long for her to decide on a simple cheese pizza. After all, that is what she gets every time, and she has ordered from Little Caesar's too many times to count. It wasn't exactly booming with business, (which confused Hope, because their pizza was so fucking delicious) so Hope made sure to only order from there.

She ended the phone call, not forgetting to kindly thank the man on the other end, and decided she would just play Subway Surfer while she waited.

Bored and tense from being unbelievably bad at Subway Surfer, Hope tossed her phone to her bed and got up to sit at her window. She had a beautiful view outside her house, full of large, overhanging oak trees that barely left room for the sun to peak through at the right time. Right now was that time. It had a soft orange glow much like the one in Josie's Instagram picture. Hope subconsciously relaxed, just at the thought of Josie and enjoyed the captivating scenery before her.

Just as she was about to pick up her phone and attempt that stupid game again, a figure appeared, walking hastily down the sidewalk. They were definitely in a hurry to get somewhere. The figure was far away due to Hope's unnecessarily long driveway, but it wasn't hard to tell it was a girl. She was skinny but not completely lacking in muscle, and had dark hair. The more Hope studied her, the more familiar she seemed.

_Could it be...?_

_No._

Suddenly, a bell resonated throughout the house. Specifically, the dinner bell.

One of Hope's least favorite privileges that comes along with being rich was, without a doubt, her butler. His name was Landon Kirby, fresh out of high school and in need of a job. Luckily enough for him, and not so much for Hope, the previous Mikaelson butler finally died of old age, opening up a job opportunity. He, was more of a family friend to the Mikaelson's than a butler, but was chivalrous and composed nonetheless. Landon on the other hand was new and clumsy. He got the job done and was actually quite a good cook, but he just got in the way most of the time.

Hope made her way down two flights of grandeur staircases before coming to a halt in the openness of the dining room. Landon was there, dressed up in the only wrinkly suit he owned, as usual, with his hands dramatically showcasing a full course meal on the table. He looked a mix between proud and nervous, but overall excited to present the work he had done for Hope.

She immediately felt awful. The only reason she came downstairs was to let Landon know she had ordered pizza for herself. So, there she was, expected to give him overwhelming thanks and divulge in this amazing meal, but all she could think about was how her pizza was supposed to arrive soon. Poor Landon.

"So? Whatcha think?" He was far too eager for Hope's liking.

"Um...yeah. Looks great, but uh-"

There was a knock on the door.

_Pizza._

"Who's that?" Hope swears Landon is the most oblivious person she's ever met.

_Pizza._

A suspicious look flashed across her face, guiltier than ever. She might as well just rip the band-aid off.

_Pizza._

"I ordered pizza?" She practically asked Landon another question instead of answering his previous one, in hopes of it conveying the apologetic look on her face. Despite how bad she felt, Hope made her way to the front door, doing her best to ignore the way Landon's face fell in disappointment behind her.

She just wanted her damn pizza.

Hope quickly made it to the door, swinging it wide open.

_Pizza?_

_...Jo-Josie Saltzman...?_

If Hope stuttered out the first syllable of Josie's name, the other girl pretended not to notice.

Hope remembered playing freeze tag in 3rd grade, and couldn't help but think this is exactly how it felt to be tagged.

She stood there, frozen, mouth hanging open in disbelief.

Minutes ago, she was fawning over Josie through a screen, and now she is right there, right in front of her, standing right on her doorstep. She all of a sudden felt very creeped-out by herself but remained just as confused as to why Josie was even there. Almost careless of either of those things, Hope continued to stare the brunette down. 

She could've stared all day had it not been for the loud smack of a pizza box landing on her red-bricked porch. 

"Oh, shit," Josie whispered, clearly embarrassed. 

_Wait._

_Pizza box?_

_Oh, my God. She was the deliverer. Duh._

And just a few minutes ago Hope thought Landon was the most oblivious person she knew.

She reached down to retrieve the still intact pizza (thank god), and when she looked up from the ground, Josie's face was right in front of her's.

"I-I'm so sorry," the brunette said in a rushed, panicky voice, looking down. She seemed disappointed in herself.

"No problem," Hope answered so quickly she almost cut Josie off.

Hope felt the warmth radiating from the pizza box in her palm as it usually does, but this time there was another source of heat on top of her hand. She lowered her eyes back down to the pizza to find that Josie's hand was, in fact, gently placed on top of Hope's own. Accidentally, of course.

They shared another glance, eyebrows raised, and cheeks red, before shooting up off the ground back into their original stances, as if nothing had happened.

Hope cleared her throat for no reason.

Josie cleared her's as well. "That'll be $5.59."

"Right." Hope dug her hands in her pockets, desperately searching for cash. Not wanting to drag this moment along any further, she pulled out the first bill she could feel and handed it to Josie.

They both chose to ignore how their fingers briefly brushed together at the exchange.

"Thanks," Hope nodded and moved to close the door.

"Wait." Josie held up the bill and gave Hope a questioning look. "This is one-hundred dollars, anddd, the pizza only cost five dollars."

The corner of Hope's mouth upturned so slightly it was almost unnoticeable. "Keep the change." She closed the door, barely noticing the dumbfounded look on the other girl's face.

Not seconds after that, Hope leaned her back against the door for some kind of support, still stunned at what just happened. Her heart was beating so loud, she was convinced Josie could hear it through the thick doors behind her. A bubbly feeling exploded inside her stomach, but she couldn't quite pinpoint what it was. Probably just her growing hunger for the cheese pizza she held in her hands.

She ran up to her room, not wanting to have to make conversation with a lonely, disheartened Landon, and started shoving pizza in her mouth. With her head racing with thoughts and confusion, she thought it best to distract herself with a delightfully cheesy slice of pizza. Well, maybe more than just one slice.

-

Hope was splayed across her bed, an empty brown box sitting on top of her bloated stomach. Exhaustion from devouring a whole pizza in less than 15 minutes hit her like a tsunami, basically sending her into a food-induced coma.

_...Josie practically sat in Hope's lap, her head lowered to the auburn-haired girl's neck. Her lips glided across a sensitive spot two or three times before she finally latched them onto soft skin. Hope squirmed under her, releasing a small moan. Josie felt the grip around her waist tighten, encouraging her to keep going._

_Josie's hands slid from Hope's shoulders down to the hem of her shirt, while still leaving small bruises up and down her neck._

_She leaned away temporarily. "Is this okay?" She gestured to the bottom of Hope's shirt._

_Hope nodded, panting slightly._

_Josie's fingertips skimmed over Hope's toned stomach as she pulled her shirt over-_

Hope jumped awake, immediately lowering her hands to feel her black tank-top still there, clinging to her body with sweat.

She glanced once at her clock, looked away, then turned right back to see the time: 9:02 a.m.

_Shit._ She was 30 minutes late to school.

She flew out of bed, stripping herself of her sweat-drenched clothes and slipped into another pair of grey sweatpants, almost tripping over herself. She threw on a black Queen t-shirt in honor of her favorite band and headed down to her garage. Not too long after, she was backing out in her red Tacoma.

It's safe to say she sped all the way to Mystic Falls High School.

-

Josie stood on Hope's porch, staring at the wooden doors before her. She remained holding out the one-hundred dollar bill as if someone would reach out and take it from her - as if it didn't belong to her.

She stayed there for a few minutes, processing the situation, until she figured it might be a bit creepy to keep standing at some stranger's house. Not to mention, she just started her shift, and had plenty more pizzas to deliver tonight.

Josie made her way down an extremely long driveway to the Little Caesar's company car, still dazed.

Out of everything that could've happened on the first day of her promotion, she dropped the damn pizza. Not only that, but she dropped it in front of one of the prettiest girls she thinks she has ever seen.

Oh well. She will probably never see her again, and it's not like she had a chance anyway. Josie was barely making it in terms of money, and that girl had given her a one-hundred dollar bill like it was nothing. Why would she want anything to do with lower-class trash like Josie?

Finally at her car, Josie hopped in, ready to redeem herself.

She drove back and forth from Little Caesar's to several houses, all in different shapes and sizes. Some people tipped the bare minimum, while others gave more fair amounts; but none were quite as large as the auburn-haired girl's from earlier.

As much as Josie sped around, trying to focus on the task at hand, she couldn't get that girl out of her head. Luckily, her shift was nearing its end, and she was hoping a good night's rest would clear up her mind.

Josie made it home around 2 o'clock in the morning, took a brisk shower, plopped down on her not so comfortable bed, and fell soundly asleep (blue eyes and auburn hair still fresh in her mind).

At least she didn't drop anymore pizzas that night.

-

Josie reluctantly woke up to the unpleasant sound of her alarm clock beeping in her ears. She went on with her usual morning routine to get ready for school: get dressed, brush her teeth, maybe find something to eat for breakfast (sometimes there is a leftover banana), and drive with Lizzie to school. Everything was going as normal until she checked Lizzie's room to see an empty bed.

She was nowhere to be found. Which means...

Josie ran outside to also see an empty driveway.

Lizzie must have stayed the night at Sebastian's house. Recently, she had been stealing the car too many times to count to hang out with him. Whether it be late night parties, or smoking weed near some grimy sewage pipe, she was always gone, and always with him.

Of course, she didn't much care the impact it had on Josie's life.

It seemed Josie would be riding her 10-year-old bike to school today, making her late yet again.

-

Hope swerved into the crammed parking lot, barely finding one open parking space near the bike racks. She almost fell out of her truck when she saw a familiar brunette girl pedaling down the sidewalk.

Hope stared down Josie Saltzman for the second time in two days, admiring the way she locked her rusty bike to the metal bar.

If Hope looked close enough, she could see a greasy bike chain, snapped in half. Josie is lucky she even made it to the school.

Normally, Hope would sprint to her first class, the least bit interested in any other late students around her, but she was definitely interested in Josie.

She slowly walked over to Josie, not wanting to scare her. How does she offer to help without revealing the fact that she had been staring at the girl for the past 2 minutes?

"Hey!" What the fuck. What is she doing. Why is she being so enthusiastic. "I saw the chain on your- your bike chain, I saw that it was broken," Hope stuttered.

Josie jumped, turning towards Captain Obvious, shrieking at the sight of her. 

Hope took a step back, startled as well. "Oh um, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just thought maybe I could help with your bike. Obviously, not right now, of course, because, well, we still have school, but um like afterwards, maybe. I have a truck." She pointed her thumb back at her truck.

Josie's eyes were quite wide now, and she had yet to say a single word. She pressed her lips together, nervously.

"SORRY!" She blurted out of nowhere.

If Hope wasn't confused before, she is now, and her face showed it.

Josie blushed furiously. "For...for the pizza, I mean." Her voice was measurably quieter. 

"Oh."

A significant moment of silence went by.

"It would be nice, actually, if you helped me take my bike back to my house." Josie chewed on her lip.

Hope opened her mouth to say something, but Josie cut her off to clarify.

"After school, of course."

"Oh, okay. Yeah. Cool. See you later then."

Hope turned around, hoping to make it to at least 2nd period on time.

"Wait." She looked back at Josie and guesses she could wait a little longer.

"What's your name?"

Hope hesitated. "Hope."

"I'm Josie.'

"Yeah, I know." 

Josie tilted her head to the side, raising an eyebrow, in question.

Hope ignored her and promptly ran away to hide the blush rising to her cheeks.


End file.
